


So the funniest thing happened....

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Crack, Gay, Gay Sex, Gen, Keralis has a daddy kink, M/M, Minecraft personas only you dirty heathens, Object Insertion, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restrained? I guess, the bitch is horny and angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It starts out with XB getting stuck in some redstone. And then getting railed.I refuse to regret this.
Relationships: XbCrafted/Keralis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	So the funniest thing happened....

(XB: uh anyone in the shopping district rn?) 

(Xisuma: juts left sry :/)

(Keralis: well I was just on my way!)

(Grian: why do you ask?) 

(XB: doesnt matter, keralis can you stop by my shop for me?)

(Keralis: of course sweet face! What do you need?)

(XB: you'll see whne you get there.)

XB sighed and set down his comm, he tried to squirm around once more, but only succeeded in getting more stuck. Damnit, he shouldnt have tried to make a rotating floor thing with the chests, but he did and now he was horribly stuck in the machine, it started while he was inside it. 

He heard footsteps above him. 

"Keralis?"

"XB? where are you?" 

"Down." There was the sound of breaking blocks and Keralis dropped down. 

Keralis busted out laughing, to be fair, it was very funny, XB was kinda bent in half, one knee to his chest, his arm was stuck behind him and his other leg was folded behind a piston. 

"Its not funny!"

"Of course not sweetface, let me just take a picture to send to the chat, the are all very worried you know." Keralis was giggling as soon XB was too. It did look very funny. 

"Okay okay. Just get me out of here?" 

"Anything for you, sweetface."

Keralis tried to pull him out. That didnt work, he tried to help him wiggle out, XB freed his arm that way, but he was still stuck. 

"Wait what if I-" keralis pushed a button and XB barely had time to pull his head out of the way if a piston. 

"Oops!" At least his legs were free now. But XB was still held back by an unfortunately small opening, it was cinched firmly around the base of his ribs. 

He looked up at Keralis, "maybe just try to use that lever back there? It rotates the machine." 

Kerlais nodded and flicked it, there was the buzz of redstone and Keralis laughed again as Xb was just slid down a spot, the wheel thing flipped over and now he was laying on his stomach. 

"Oh sweetface," Keralis stood between his legs, hands resting on XBs hips, "you are in quite the predicament l, arent you."

"Keralis..." XB felt his face flush. He could feel Keralis growing hard against his ass. 

"Hush, let Papa K take care of you." Keralis lifted XBs hips a little bit, freeing his erection from where it was trapped against the concrete. XB whined and tried to roll his hips back on Keralis, the older just laughed, gently tugging XBs pants down. 

"Keralis... please..." XB whined. He could feel Keralis's entire length pressing against him, right between his thighs.

Keralis stepped back and pulled XBs pants off of him, he walked around the machine and crouched infron of XB. 

"Remember the safe word?" 

"Yeah, Diamond." 

"Good boy." Keralis kissed XB softly, smiling as the other whined into his mouth.  
"I'm gonna make you feel so good." Keralis smirked as XB moaned at his words. 

Keralis walked back and gently pulled the thin boxers from XBs legs, he slipped a cock ring over XBs erection and pressed a soft kiss to his inner thigh when XB whined and trembled. 

Keralis grabbed some lubes from his pack and lubed up his hand, he gently pressed a finger in. XB nearly immediately tried to push back. 

"Oh oh, we want to take our time, sweetface." Keralis stilled his lovers hip and slowly began to work another finger in, following XBs gasps and moans.

Xb was a mess by the time Keralis worked in a third finger. 

"Here I go sweetface," keralis pushed in slowly, XB moaning and trembling around him, his thighs quivered as Keralis bottomed out. He swore softly as XB clenched around him. 

"Ready?" 

"Y-yeah, go."

Keralis began at a soft pace, XB moaned everytime Keralis got near his sweet spot. With a well angled thrust, XB cried out, his moans morphed into sobs. 

6 months ago, Keralis would have stopped and asked the smaller if he was okay. But he knew well now, that the more XB cried,the better it was. 

Keralis set a fast pace. 

"Oh fuck! K-kerails!" Xb moaned as Keralis drive straight into his prostate, the smaller squirmed and panted. Trying to hold himself steady for Keralis. 

"Youre doing so good baby, you're taking me so well." 

Keralis shifted more over XB, giving him more power to thrust. 

"Keralis! Papa K! Fuck!"

"Your doing amazing sweetface, my perfect little slut." Keralis gritted his teeth, thrusting forcefully into XB. 

"Fuck! Papa K! I need to come!" 

Keralis growled lowly, "beg." 

"Papa K! Fill me up! Fuck me harder! Fuck! Make me your bitch! Please! Daddy wreck me please!" 

"More."

"Daddy! Fuck me till I cant walk! Mark me! Let everyone know I'm yours! Please Daddy please."

"Telk me what you want." 

"I want to come on your cock! Please papa K, please Daddy!" 

Keralis moaned, he pulled the cock ring off XB and sped his thrusts up. 

XB came nearly instantly, he moaned loudly and dropped limply down, sobs building up as Keralis chased his own high. 

XB moaned as he felt Keralis fill him up with copious amounts of cum. He panted harder as he felt Keralis slowly drag out of his abused ass. But XB didn't get a moment to rest. He felt something cold and hard begin to press into his hole. 

He glanced over to see Keralis, pressing a large glass plug into his ass. He moaned at the stretch.

Keralis unclipped a few things are pulled XB out of the machine. He rested XB on the floor, carefully caressing his flushed skin. 

"I know for a fact you were planning on working today, even play minigames. But dont you dare take that plug out until tonight, go build some, play some games, and meet me at my base at 7, I want yo to think about my cum deep inside you all day. And if you come over and I find you've taken it out," Keralis squeezed XBs cock, "I wont let you come _at all_." 

Keralis stood up, pulling XB up to, he pulled the small male close and kissed him deeply, then smacked the plug directly, making XB tremble and swear. 

"Have fun."


End file.
